


Light Bulbs & Paper & Bull, Oh My!

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known better than to leave his satchel full of papers alone with a ninken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Bulbs & Paper & Bull, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration](http://sandyclaws68.tumblr.com/post/137985203836/bull-ate-all-of-the-student-tests-iruka-was#notes) :D

Iruka was barely aware of the ninken crowding the living room when he paused just inside the door to drop his bulging satchel. His neighbor, Machiko-san, had appeared outside the door upon his arrival home with a request for help. The woman was elderly and suffered from sever arthritis in her hands, so much so that even changing a light bulb was a daunting task, so Iruka made it a habit to never refuse. Kakashi often laughed at what he called Iruka's chivalrous streak, but the chuunin knew for a fact that the other man was just as susceptible to her blandishments, and never said no unless he was recovering from an injury or a severe case of chakra exhaustion.

Which was probably the current case. As Iruka climbed the step-ladder to reach the kitchen's overhead fixture he was only half listening as Machiko-san told him how she had waited until he came home rather than disturb Hatake-san, who she knew had just returned home from a mission. Iruka nodded and hummed and agreed in all of the right places without really paying attention; Machiko-san could talk more than enough for both of them.

When his task was finished he jumped off of the step-ladder, refused the offer of gifts or payments (as usual), and made his way home. As he sat in the genkan to remove his sandals he was puzzled by the apparent disappearance of his bag, but since he was somewhat reluctant to tackle the pile of grading it contained he was not unduly worried.

Until he heard the sound of paper rustling and crumpling coming from the living room.

He rose to his feet and reached the room in a flash, but not fast enough. The few tests that remained were a soggy mess on the floor; torn, punctured by canine teeth, and drooled on far past the point of illegibility. And as he stared, aghast, at the scene in front of him he heard Buru swallow.

“KAKASHI!!!!!”

Kakashi appeared in the living room in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, Sharingan open and swirling and a kunai in each hand. Even in his agitated state Iruka had enough presence of mind to lay a hand over his lover's left eye, closing it to prevent any further chakra drain. The jounin looked dead on his feet already.

“WHAT?!” Kakashi asked, spinning in a tight circle, alert for any enemy. “What's going on? What happened?”

Iruka gestured from his bag to Buru, mouth gaping open like a gaffed fish. “I. . . he. . . ARGH!” He shouted the last bit and pointed at the disgusting, drooly, mess of paper between Buru's front paws.

Kakashi quickly took in the situation and knelt in front of his ninken. A deep, growly voice rose from the giant bulldog's chest. “Good boy,” he said. “No paperwork.”

And Kakashi burst out laughing.

“I fail to see what's so funny,” Iruka burst out, fairly vibrating with indignation.

Still chuckling Kakashi shook his head. “This may be the first time in the history of education that the _teacher_ can claim 'The dog ate my homework!'.”


End file.
